


The unexpected guest

by shethenightwolf



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sad and Sweet, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shethenightwolf/pseuds/shethenightwolf
Summary: In the middle of the night, Reader has an unexpected guest and like any decent person, she decides to help a man in a need.





	The unexpected guest

The night came to Valentine, covering all the town and around in the darkness. Since your father passed away a few years ago, leaving you on your own, living in the cabin started to be a little bit scarier, especially at nights. There was no longer a person who could protect you. Not that you were afraid of the dark - you were afraid of what was hiding in it.

So when that night you heard a sound coming from the other room, you were petrified. You held your breath, your body paralyzed with fear, preventing you from moving. For a second you thought you overheard something, it was just your imagination playing tricks with you, but when a strange noise has reached your ears again you were sure it must’ve been real. 

You got up from the bed and before you left the room to check what was going on, you put on your trousers and shirt, just in case it wasn’t just the howling wind. You find the rest of your courage and slowly, but firmly, you approached the door of the room from where the noises were coming from. You opened the door and saw an open window and a man, who was lying under it, his clothes and face covered in blood. _That you weren’t expecting at all.  
_

“Please, don’t scream, I…” A man hissed as he tried to move to adjust his body position. Soon you realised his arm was shot, making it harder for him to move. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Who are you?” You asked preventively, closing the door behind you. “And what the hell are you doing in my house?”

“Bold of you to ask me these questions, considering you’re not armed at all.” He smiled through the pain his wounds were causing. “I’m Arthur. Arthur Morgan.” 

“Alright, Arthur… Care to tell me what are you doing in my house?” As for a terrified person, your voice sounded amazingly calm. 

He didn’t answer at first, listening closely to sounds from the outside of the cabin. Out of sudden, he hissed. “Turn off that kerosene lamp and get down here.” 

You instinctively followed his command, turning off the lamp and lying down on the floor next to him. You felt his hand on your arm as he grabbed it, pulling you closer to him then covered your mouth with it. You were just about to start struggling when you heard other men voices coming from outside.

“Hey man, look at that…”

“The old cabin? Looks like it was abandoned for years…” The other man said in a hoarse voice. “Morgan must’ve fled this way… There are blood traces here… You shot him good, he’s bleeding out pretty fast… He can’t be far away…”

You turned your face to look at the man behind your back. He revealed your lips, leaving his index finger on them in a shush gesture. You nodded, realising he was really bleeding fast, your shirt was already soaked in his blood. Without his permission, you turned around so you could press the wound, stopping it from bleeding. He winced from enormous pain as you pressed it, but didn’t make a sound. _Tough guy._

“Want to check it inside?” One of the men asked. He was close, walking all around the cabin. 

“No, let’s follow these traces…” This one was further than his friend. “Nothing for us here.”

They both must’ve mounted their horses as you heard them leaving a few seconds after the other man spoke. When you made sure they were gone, you looked at Arthur again, your hand still pressing his wound. His kept his eyes barely open, the pain he felt must’ve been exhausting. 

“I’m sorry for the window…” He whispered, his voice weak and tired. 

“Don’t you dare to fall asleep, Arthur…” You said, ignoring his apologies. Truth to be told you didn’t even notice it had been broken before he told you. You just wanted to save the man from bleeding out on the cabin floor. “Come on, you need to help me. I can’t carry you and we need to get out of this room. It’s getting really cold.” 

Arthur moaned as you helped him to stand up and started guiding him to your bedroom. He could barely walk and most of the way he was more hanging on you than walking, but you both eventually made it. He laid on your bed, almost immediately falling asleep as his head touched the pillow. 

“Don’t do that… Arthur…Arthur…” You kept saying his name, but he wasn’t listening to you anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~

The morning light woke you up and you lazily opened your eyes, realising it wasn’t a dream. The man who literally broke into your house was still there, lying next to you on the bed. You didn’t sleep much that night - before you patched Arthur up and cleaned the mess he did while he was walking to your bedroom with you - but somehow you felt inside that it was worth it. You would’ve never thought that you would care so much about a stranger. The sight of him breathing peacefully was the best reward you could’ve got for that almost sleepless night.

You got yourself up and leaned on your hand, while the other one you used to gently stroke his abs as you couldn’t help yourself. _God_ , this man was even more handsome in the daylight than you could’ve imagined when you saw him for the first time in the dark. He moved suddenly as he was waking up, so you quickly took your hand back, hoping he didn’t feel you touching him. 

“Did I die?” He had asked hoarsely before he coughed. “I thought hell was supposed to be an awful place…”

“You didn’t… but it was close.” You replied, grinning at him. “I’m glad you’re still in the world of the living.”

“Well, I’m glad too, miss…?” 

“Y/N.” 

“Y/N. What a beautiful name.” He said and tried to get up on his elbows, but it was too soon for him to move like that. “I think I owe you an explanation, considering the fact that we didn’t have time for that earlier… These men who were there yesterday… They’re really bad people. I’m not a saint either, but they’re much worse than me.” 

“I assumed any good guy wouldn’t have broken through the window…” You chuckled and he smiled seeing you doing so. “But a window? Wouldn’t it be easier to use the door?”

“Let’s say… they were not on my way.” He looked at the bandage on his arm and chest. “They got me pretty bad, huh?” 

“The bullet went straight through your arm, but technically it was a piece of good news. Also, you have many bruises, but the most important thing is that you will live.” 

“That’s comforting.” He pointed, still smiling at you. “Thank you, Y/N. You saved me.”

“It’s nothing… every decent person would do that.” You replied and blushed as you suddenly felt his hand on yours. 

“Shame, there’s so few of decent people left in this word.” His hand caressed yours as he spoke. “Trust me, I know many people and… I honestly doubt any of them would do something like you did for me. You basically took care of a stranger who broke into your house in the middle of the night, you know that?”

“Yeah…” Oh my, you couldn’t even concentrate on what he was saying. His blue eyes were looking at you the way no one ever looked at you before and you could’ve sworn you’ve never felt like that before. So enchanted by the man you barely knew. You could’ve let him die that night, but instead, you chose to help him, not even knowing why. “I know.”

Out of sudden, not even knowing how, you were really close as you were almost hovering over him. He smirked as your hair fell from your shoulders and brushed his face as he waited for you to make up your mind what you wanted to do next. You discreetly licked your lips, making him part his as he was wanting you to kiss him. He didn’t have to wait long before your lips touched his, gently at first, but after a while, the kiss became more and more passionate as you both felt more comfortable with each other. For a moment you almost forgot he was a stranger… But when you reminded yourself of that, you pulled away, your cheeks redder than they were before.

“Too soon?” Arthur asked seeing you were suddenly embarrassed. 

“I… we don’t know each other so well…” You murmured quietly, feeling like an idiot. “I don’t want you to think…”

“I understand.” He replied, caressing your warm cheek. “Shame, I really liked that…”

“Me too.” You blurted, not even thinking before you said it out loud. “I mean… ugh.”

Arthur laughed, fascinated by your immediacy. “Good that I ain’t going anywhere for a while. Hope you don’t mind me staying?”

You shook your head, suddenly unable to speak.

“Also I need to repair your window, maybe you’d like me to help you with the cabin? One of these guys was right, it really looks like it was abandoned. You certainly need a male hand here.”

You thought you knew where he was going with his monologue. 

“It gives us some time to get to know each other.”

You grinned and nodded, before leaning over him and leaving a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you for understanding.” 

“Nah.” He said and grabbed your chin before you managed to pull away. “I should be the one thanking you and I will, as soon as I will be back on my feet.” 

“In that case, I can’t wait for getting to know you better, mister Morgan.” You replied and let him stole a small kiss from your lips again.


End file.
